Federal Fleet
Federal Fleet refers to the air force and space armada of the United Citizen's Federation. The members of Fleet fly and maintain all vehicular ships in the Federation's armada. As a division of the Federal Armed Services, the Federation's Codex of Military Juristic Articles applies. Crewmembers of the Federal Fleet are capable of receiving awards and ribbons depending on their prowess and experience. Fleet is based across Federal Space, orbiting planets and manning defense rings. Many Fleet ships are assigned to a certain battlestation, such as Fleet Battlestations Ticonderoga or Sanctuary, and patrol nearby planets. Training The Fleet Academy is located on Earth's moon at Tereshkova Base. Flight training lasts, on average, as long as Mobile Infantry boot camp - three to four months, depending on the training base. Several smaller fleet academies exist in the outer area of Federal Space, though most cadets choose to go to Tereshkova Base due to its excellent record of pilot graduation rates. Specializations Fleet follows a simple organization protocol. NCBO, or Navigations, Communications, and Bridge Operations, is the basis of fleet combat. In NCBO, there are two specializations: Warfare and Navigations. Warefare handles shipside weaponry, such as the Burgandy thermonuclear missiles, during battle and also monitors hull damage and other systems for damage. Navigations uses the slipspace and subspace systems to navigate the ship in and out of battle, and also pilots dropships and TAC fighters. The more technical positions of Fleet are operated by the Special Division. Everything from quartermasters, engineers, adjutants, and yeomans fall into this division. Each ship has its own respective Marines detachment, who reside on the ship to protect the crew and passengers and to supplement the Mobile Infantry. Ranks 'Officers' Enlisted Fleets '1st 'Gatekeeper' Fleet' *Commanding Officer: Adm. Enola Phid, AFC-DN386 "Alvin York" *Executive Officer: VAdm. John Prescott, AFC-AC212 "Notoriety" *Size (ships): 64 active duty, 55 reserve (119) The 1st Fleet, also known as the "Gatekeepers", is the largest single force of battleships in the galaxy, comprising in total of 119 ships in total, with at least 60 ships commissioned for active duty at any time. Their primary duty is the protection of humanity and its assets within the Orion's Arm - the arm of the galaxy that holds the Sol System. Active-duty ships will find themselves patrolling major trade routes between colonies and inspecting, regulating and policing the arm of the galaxy closest to home. Reserves will find themselves stationed at Sanctuary, located in the REDACTED system. Due to its importance, it is considered the most important Fleet in the Federation and has the most sway. 'Charter' '2nd 'Sentinel' Fleet' *Commanding Officer: Adm. Robert Coffman, AFC-DN426 "Douglas Badger" *Executive Officer: VAdm. Betty Philips, AFC-BC554 "Diligence" *Size (ships): 36 active duty, 18 reserve (54) The 2nd Fleet, known as the "Sentinel" fleet, provides security to colonies and Federation assets outside of the Orion's Arm. Its importance as a security force ranks it 3rd in seniority, coming after the 6th, which was recently promoted due to its role in the First and Second Arachnid Wars. 'Charter' '3rd 'Roman' Fleet' *Commanding Officer: Adm. Felicia Steves, AFC-AC288 "Fyodor Okhlopkov" *Executive Officer: VAdm. Stephen Heaton, AFC-SU541 "Honour" *Size (ships): 7 active duty, 3 reserve (10) The 3rd Fleet, or the "Roman" Fleet, is responsible for defense in the first sector; the first of four 30ly zones between outer Federal space and Klendathu. It is the first of four Fleets that are considered "wartime fleets" - they are the fleets solely responsible for advancements and progressions within the Second Arachnid War. This sector is relatively well secured, as it is a whole 120ly away from Klendathu, being only on the brim of the actual war zone. It is considered the most minor of the six fleets for that reason. 'Charter' '4th 'Ottoman' Fleet' *Commanding Officer: Adm. Jasenjo Pejic, AFC-AC337 "Winston Churchill" *Executive Officer: VAdm. 'Ute Worth, ''AFC-SU440 "Discipline" *Size (ships): 12 active duty, 5 reserve (17) The 4th Fleet, or the "Ottoman" Fleet, is responsible for second sector. While still relatively calm, incidents and operations are mounted on occasion. For that reason, it is considered second most minor Fleet. '''Charter '5th 'Babylon' Fleet' *Commanding Officer: Adm. Frank Mercier, AFC-BC382 "Winfield Scott" *Executive Officer: VAdm. Jesse McCoy, AFC-BC153 "Dunham" *Size (ships): 31 active duty, 28 reserve (59) The 5th Fleet is one of the newly reformed fleets, losing many ships after a series of inexcusable failures. Ultimately, it was forced to be disbanded for about two years, and has only recently been recomissioned under the former Captain Mercier. 'Charter' '6th 'Titanomachy' Fleet' *Commanding Officer: Adm. 'Thomas Hargreves, ''AFC-BC117 "Audie Murphy" *Executive Officer: VAdm. Skye Beringe, AFC-BC205 "Faithful" *Size (ships): 9 active duty, 4 reserve (13) The 6th Fleet is the only "special forces" unit within the Federal Fleet. It explicitly handles special operations, therefore most of its actions are considered classified by the Federation. It is refered to as the 'Titanomachy' fleet, as warfare is guaranteed to occur almost hourly. '''Charter '7th 'Praetorian' Fleet' *Commanding Officer: Adm. '''Reginald Jenson, AFC-DN887 "Julian Cunningham" *Executive Officer: RAdm. James Shaw, AFC-BC404 ''"Georgy Zhukov" *Size (ships): 9 active duty, 4 reserve (13) The 7th Fleet is a newly formed squadron within the Federal Navy. It has been formed to unburden the 6th Fleet from constant warfare within the AQZ, and could therefore be called "special forces" just like the 6th. However, their duty scopes on patrolling the brink of and secured parts of the AQZ, protecting newly founded colonies, as they are one of the smallest Fleet at Federal disposal. 'Charter Category:United Citizen Federation